The turning of a new page
by Boodudet67
Summary: This is my personal opinion of how I would like Chloe to become "good" for a miraculous. Her father shows her clips of her mother on mother's day, will this change the bullies cold heart?


Chloe sat up in her bed and sighed heavily. It was mothers day, she had no idea who hers was. A silent tear made its way down her cheek but she wiped it away instantly.

Everytime she even muttered the word mother, her father shyed away. Surely because she was 16 her father would tell her?

As if on cue, her father came into the room. His expression was as dull as hers as he sat on her bed. The mayor had just as tough a day as his daughter.

"Daddy, please I really want to know, what happened to mother?" Chloe asked sadly.

"I guess it is time I told you," He muttered.

The mayor guided his daughter into their room with a TV in it. He left the room and Chloe waited on the porcelain sofa, fiddling with her designer shoes.

Excitement went through her veins as she thought of her mother. She had never found out about her and was a nervous wreck thinking about it.

Moments later, her father came back into the room, a box in tow. He placed one DVD into the TV and sat on the sofa.

A clip played of a protest, her father was trying to calm the angry protestors. At the front of the pack was a woman with fair features and blonde hair, cut into a bob. Chloe immediately knew, this was her mother.

"I'm sure we can fix this," Her father's voice announced, her mother climbed onto the stage.

"You have said you could fix the education system for years!" Her mother complained," It's time for change,"

The crowd cheered as her mother jumped back into the crowd. Her much younger looking father jumped off his pedestal and ran after her.

The clip ended.

"I fell in love there and then," Chloe's father explained," She wasn't afraid to voice her opinion, so head strong,"

"What happened next?" Chloe inquired.

"She was moved by the fact I changed the education system and ran after her. We soon fell in love," Her father added," She soon fell pregnant and gave birth to you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to devote her life to helping others out," Her father declared," She started various charities, built homes for the homeless and clothes for children who couldn't afford any. Soon she was a very famous role model in Paris,"

Chloe felt her heart twitch, her mother was a perfect angel. She thought back to all the times she bullied people and winced, her mother wouldn't be proud of her.

"Ok what happened next?" The blonde haired girl interrogated.

"Your mother was such a caring person, but bad people were after her," Her father informed," She was on a plane, heading to a low income country when someone shot it down. All of Paris mourned for her loss,"

Chloe wiped away a running tear and smiled. Her mother was exactly what she wanted her to be. Heart fluttering, Chloe looked over to her designer clothes and shoes. Would her mother have wanted her daughter to turn out this way?

"I want to be just like her," Chloe said happily, her father lit up," I want to donate all of my clothes to charities,"

"Thats wonderful sweetheart," Her father chorused," We will go this after noon,"

"I'm just going to go to someones house," Chloe replied, her father nodded approvingly.

* * *

Chloe knocked at five different people's houses today, all of them shocked by her words. The last house would be the hardest. With all her dignity and courage, Chloe entered the building and knocked on the apartment door.

A blue haired girl opened, her eyes wide when she saw the blonde outside her door.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Marienette asked, Chloe paused and hugged her tightly.

"Im sorry! I'm sorry for the way I have treated you these past few years, and Alya to," Chloe apologised," I hope we can be... We can be..."

"Friends?" Marienette finished," I'd love to,"

Chloe smiled happily, she was turning over a new page in her life, from now she would be kind and help others.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If you want more chapters of how Chloe helped please review or message me. If popular enough I will add it to my poll of which story will be my main focus.


End file.
